The Secret Truth
by Violent.Ninja.Girl
Summary: Sakura joined Akatsuki to prove she was strong. Why are the other members sitting around the kitchen table talking? And what does Sakura's sex life have to do with anything?
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is my very first story ever! Yaaaay! Just to clarify: Sakura and Sasori never fought in this story, and Sakura's 19 the rest of Akatsuki is 24-25.

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Naruto.

Rated M for cussing and adult situations.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Line Break ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joining Akatsuki was the best decision of her life, or so she though. She assumed that joining the dangerous criminal organization would finally force everyone to acknowledge her strength and admit that she was no longer the weak little girl she once was. Back in Konoha she was always the weak one on team seven, the one who had to be protected. Even when she studied under the Sanin and fifth Hokage Tsunade she was treated as the weakling. She was completely sick of everyone always worrying about her. That's why she left Konoha for good and became a criminal.

She thought out the pros and cons of becoming rogue for months before she took action, sneaking away in the middle of a mission to be hunted for the rest of her life. Joining Akatsuki would show team seven and all of the world she was a strong capable Kunoichi, someone you never wanted to piss off. To some extent she was right, no one in Konoha thought she was weak and people all over the world feared her.

"But do they fear me? Or the cloak?" She thought to herself as she walked through the cave-like structure Akatsuki claimed as their secret base.

"Us of course. Who wouldn't be scared of us? Were strong, beautiful, and definitely smart enough to be any one's worst nightmare!" Her Inner replied loudly.

"I know that, but nobody else does. Without this cloak I look like an inexperienced genin, not a dangerous Ex- Anbu Shinobi." Her fists clenched as she remembered her first mission in Akatsuki. She was sent with Kisame to assassinate some rich merchant that had been causing trouble. The bastard's had hired two teams of extremely strong Anbu for protection that they had to fight. As if that wasn't bad enough the anbu thought she was Kisame's captive and tried to "Save" her from the large blue man.

"Hey, we kicked their asses didn't we? Cha!" Inner energetically replied. Sakura continued talking to herself while anger rolled off her in waves. Finally reaching her destination, Sakura turned the corner and stepped into the brightly lit kitchen. She was so lost in her thoughts and growing desire to hurt someone she barely noticed how eight sets of eyes focused on her as she entered the room, nor did she notice that the moment she stepped through the doorway each and every man fell silent.

The pinkette walked to the fridge and peered inside for a moment before pulling out an apple. Taking a bite she turned to finally notice the men all gathered around the large table in the center of the room. Taking in the odd sight of them sitting peacefully together, she immediately noticed the slight blush on several of their faces, even Tobi had a small tint of red protruding from his mask, as they stared at her intently.

"Hi?" She said slowly. A suspicious feeling washing over her as several of the dangerous men looked away from her quickly. She received a few mumbled greeting in return, she couldn't ignore how awkward each of them suddenly seemed as they sat.

"Alright, what's going on? Why are you all in here?" Sakura asked suspicion lacing her voice, as she noticed some of them trying to look anywhere but at her.

"Nothing Pinky, just lazing around as usual." Kisame replied quickly with a grin glued to his face seemingly unaffected by whatever was bothering the others.

"In the kitchen?" She said raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at his response, all thoughts of her previous anger forgotten. Kisame's grin faded into an expression Sakura couldn't quite name although she supposed he looked as though he had just been slapped.

"The fuck bitch? Can't we sit in our own fucking base? Seriously your too fucking nosy."

Sakura glared at the angry Jashinist who was now running a hand through his hair in annoyance while gladly returning her glare. He stood and grabbed his scythe without breaking eye contact with the small girl.

"Nothing to say huh? Whatever, later bitch." He growled before stalking out the door, probably going to find a sacrifice for his creepy god.

"Weird." Sakura thought.

"Everything about that guy is weird, besides did you hear the way he talked to us! We should kick his ass. Rude bastard has it coming. Cha!" Inner shrieked angrily as she pumped her fist into the air.

"Hmm, I suppose some more training couldn't hurt" Sakura thought with a grin as inner disappeared to the back of her mind. She nodded her head before quickly exiting the room grin still intact.

"You think she heard us?" Deidara whispered to his fellow members. The question simple hung in the air for several moments before an answer was given.

"I doubt we'd have been left unscathed if she had." the stoic Uchiha replied. They all silently agreed with him, each one of them knowing how violent the fragile looking girl could be. They all jumped at the sound of a large crash, preparing to defend themselves from enemy ninja when.

"The fuck! You fucking crazy bitch! You ruined my fucking ritual!"

The men in the kitchen relaxed slightly upon hearing Hidan's cursing, they looked at one another with various expressions playing across their faces. Without another word they all stood and walked off in various directions, making a point to stay away from the area laden with explosion-like crashes and constantly streaming curses.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Line Break ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ta Da! One whole chapter finished! It took forever to type (I originally typed it on my phone because of lack of paper and or a computer). I think it's actually pretty good so far, hmmm...

V.N.G.


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chapter is here! Mostly Deidara's POV this chap.

Just to clarify: Sakura and Sasori never fought in this story, and Sakura's 19 the rest of Akatsuki is 24-25.

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Naruto.

Rated M for cussing and adult situations.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Line Break ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nothing was going right for Deidara, not sense yesterday morning when he was stupid enough to get drawn in to that damn debate with the other members. The conversation had started innocently enough... well as innocent as a conversation between eight male criminals could start. The key word in that sentence being "Male".

!FLASHBACK START!

He was sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast while trying to ignore that idiot Tobi as he blabbed about something. Overall it seemed like a pretty normal morning, until they walked in. In retrospect this whole mess was their fault. It was their fault his day has been so crappy, their fault he couldn't get his mind of the conversation they started, and it was their fault his art was suffering because of it. Yes, all of his problems could be blamed on that blue freak and the religious nutcase.

They stormed into the damn kitchen while he was eating and started fighting about who had sex the most and who had the best looking girls. He really didn't care about all that but he was pretty sure they were making most of it up because, seriously, what woman in her right mind would sleep with either of those weirdos? It was when they started comparing moves that he started getting creeped out.

" Psh, that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard! No women would ever like that, except maybe if you paid 'em and even then they'd have to be pretty messed up in the head."

" You don't know shit fish-face. I bet Sakura would fucking like it."

" What makes you think she's into that kinky stuff?"

"What are you fucking blind? Just watch her fight sometime and you'll see, she's obviously likes that shit. You can fucking tell by the way she moves."

Deidara couldn't help but scoff at that. It figured those morons would think she lost her innocence, didn't they notice how she blushed when she gave them an exam? Or maybe she only blushed for him. The very idea of his pretty pink team mate approving of him so singularly seemed completely plausible to him. He figured he was goddamn sexy and most of the female population had no problem pointing it out to him whenever they could.

" You got something to fucking say Blondie?" Hidan said dryly.

" I'm just amazed at your stupidity." Deidara replied with a smirk. He looked up from his meal to see Hidan glaring at him while Kisame just raised an eyebrow at his statement. A second of silence followed and Deidara took that as a que to continue.

" Kisame has a point, what makes you think she's into that kinky stuff. Anyone with eye's can tell you she's untouched, a flawless work of art." He said raising his own eyebrow at them. Hidan was ready to retaliate when Tobi (Who, Deidara noticed, had been eerily quite through most of the conversation) chimed in.

" Tobi agrees with Deidara- Senpai. Tobi doesn't think Sakura- Chan would do something so yucky!" All men present gave Tobi an odd look. Of course the conversation only escalated from there, other members began to slowly filter into the room and each had their own opinion to be stated. Before long every man in Akatsuki, except their leader Pein- Sama, was gathered around the table debating the possibility of Sakura's innocence having been taken or left intact.

!FLASHBACK END!

Well maybe it wasn't all their fault, he did unintentionally pose the question leading to his own troubles. Not that Deidara would ever admit that to anyone. No, he'll just continue to blame it on those...

" Deidara?"

The artist jumped at the sound of his name. Suddenly ripped out of his thoughts Deidara was slightly shocked to see Sakura standing in front of his place on the couch looking down at him, worry clearly shown on her face.

" Y- yes Sakura- Chan?" Deidara replied hastily while still wondering how he could have been so lost in his thoughts that he missed her walking up to him. He was a criminal damn it! He can't space out like that, if she was an enemy he could be dead right now! Not that an enemy could get onto the base, but still. Dying was not something he planned on doing anytime soon. The human life was so short in the scheme of things, barely a spark in the explosion of time, he wanted to live long enough to make his spark noticeable. He didn't mind ending other people's lives though. He's doing them a favor really, giving them the ultimate death and they should be honored to become part of his art!

" Deidara!" The pinkette said waving a hand in front of his face. He couldn't help but gasp at himself for spacing out again, he seriously needed to stop thinking.

" Huh?" He replied dumbly, staring at her with wide confused eyes.

" I said are you alright? You were staring at the T.V. with this blank look on your face, I was getting worried you haven't even moved since I walked past a few minutes ago..." Sakura trailed off. She raised a hand to his head as it began glowing with light green chakra, but he lightly swatted it away.

" I'm fine Sakura- Chan, don't waste you chakra. Besides what's wrong with watching T.V.?" He shot back faking his own confused face.

" Deidara... The T.V. isn't even on..." She replied slowly. He quickly looked at the T.V. only to find that she was right, the screen was black.

" Uhhh..." He really had no idea what to do now. Sakura probably thought he was crazy and he couldn't think of an excuse that wouldn't make him seem even crazier. His face suddenly lost all expression as he did the only thing he could think of at that point. He stood up and left the room silently.

Sakura was shocked to say the least. One minute he was staring at the T.V., then after she tried to check if he was sick he seemed so confused and lied about staring at the T.V. (Which was still off), and then his face went blank and he stood and half ran out of the room. She had no idea how to react to this situation. She shook her head and exited the room, silently vowing never to speak of that moment again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Line Break ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

WOW! I'm soooooo amazed that people are actually reading this story! I even got reviews, and they were all nice! I was even bribed to update in one! Hehe look what Amu-chan124 gave me *Holds up a picture of Sasori doing puppy dog eyes and a cookie* aren't you jealous! XD I love all of you who reviewed, or favorited, or just plain read this story! Every review made me so giddy though! Now I know why FF authors always ask for them!

Deidara's view of life isn't completely my idea, i read something kinda like it in a SasoriXSakura fanfic but I can't for the life of me remember! Ugh, my brain is so cruel... Anywho, I'm gonna try to update about once a week.

I really only have a rough idea of where this story is going so far so any ideas will be greatly appreciated! And remember! I LOVE YOU ALL!

V.N.G.


	3. Chapter 3

The Secret Truth

Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Naruto.

Rated M for cussing and adult situations.

I know, I know you all hate me for not updating in forever. All of you have been so amazing and I love you all for waiting and reviewing when i was procrastinating! I actually wrote this chapter twice because I was writing it in class and my teacher took it away... Weirdest moment of my senior year... My teachers face was priceless though! =D ENJOY!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Line Break ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tobi POV

To say that Today had gone wrong would be an understatement. Tobi was just trying to help, but Sakura- Chan still got mad at Tobi. Tobi guesses that Tobi is lucky Sakura- Chan didn't hurt Tobi like she does to poor Hidan- San.

Tobi was just trying to help though, everyone was so distracted after that conversation and Tobi just wanted to answer "the question" so everyone could focus more. Zetsu- Sempai always tells Tobi that Tobi needs to focus more but even Zetsu- Sempai was acting weird after that day.

Deidara- Sempai and Hidan- San were acting weirdest, but the others were just a bit off too. Tobi wishes Hidan- San had never started that conversation with Kisame- San about Sakura- Chan's "goodness". Tobi just knows that Sakura- Chan still has her "goodness" because Sakura- Chan is a good girl and if Sakura- Chan lost her "goodness" then she wouldn't be a good girl. No, if Sakura- Chan lost her goodness then Sakura- Chan would be a bad girl, but Sakura- Chan is still a good girl so she couldn't have lost her goodness.

It makes so much sense! But no one listens to Tobi, and because no on listens to Tobi when Tobi makes sense, everyone was unfocused. They were all avoiding Sakura- Chan and Tobi could tell Sakura- Chan's getting sad, or angry Tobi can never tell with Sakura- Chan. Tobi doesn't like seeing Sakura- Chan sad (or angry) so naturally Tobi had to help Sakura- Chan.

This morning when Tobi got up Tobi immediately went to the kitchen to start the first phase of Tobi's plan. Tobi spent all day cooking Tobi's famously amazingly yummy turkey dinner with all the fixings. Honestly Tobi doesn't know what "fixings" are but Kisame- San said that if Tobi was going to cook a meal then it has to have all the fixings too.

Tobi went to find everyone and call them to the kitchen to eat Tobi's super amazing food. But Sakura- Chan wouldn't talk to Tobi when he went to the infirmary to get her, and that worried Tobi. What if Sakura- Chan didn't come to dinner? Then all of Tobi's hard work would have been for nothing! Tobi decided that Tobi should just wait and maybe drag her down when dinner was fully prepared and set.

Luckily once Tobi set the table and put the food onto all of the coasters Sakura- Chan finally walked into the kitchen and sat between Itachi- San and Sasori- San and across from Tobi. At that moment Tobi felt like cheering for the turkey for bringing the entire Akatsuki together for dinner and allowing Tobi the chance to end all the weirdness.

Tobi lightly clears his throat but no one noticed so Tobi just coughed as loud and as hard as he could, causing everyone to look directly at Tobi. It's now or never to make this plan work!

"Sakura- Chan?" Tobi began. Sakura- Chan looks directly at Tobi now along with everyone else.

"Yes Tobi?" She replied slowly.

"Well Sakura- Chan Tobi and everyone else were wondering…" Tobi continued. Sakura- Chan looked confused and Tobi realized then that Deidara- Sempai was looking at Tobi and shaking his head no really fast. Tobi guesses he figured out what Tobi is planning to do, Tobi would need to ask Sakura- Chan quick or Deidara- Sempai would lunge across the table and hurt Tobi.

"Sakura- Chan, are you a virgin!" Tobi exclaimed quickly. The sound of forks and knives dropping to plates was all Tobi heard as the room went completely silent. Emotions on everyone's faces went through a series of confused, shocked, angry, and scared looks before we all focused on Sakura- Chan and waited for her reaction.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Line Break ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I actually have the first two paragraphs of the next chapter already typed up so it should be up soon! I LOVE YOU ALL!

V.N.G.


	4. Chapter 4

The Secret Truth

Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Naruto.

Rated M for cussing and adult situations.

So sorry for the short chapters and the long wait for updates! Don't hurt me! *hides in the corner*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Line Break ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura POV

It had been a week, one week, or 7 days, or 168 hours, or 10080 minutes, or even 604800 seconds. Any way I think about it one week was a long time, a long time of practically no contact with the other members. For some reason every time I walk into a room they would all suddenly find something more interesting to do somewhere else. No one would even make eye contact with me anymore, not even Itachi and that's his favorite thing to do!

I was working in the infirmary making an antidote for Sasori's new poison that he very quickly delivered. I knew something was up when Tobi came bursting through the door. After a minute or two of silence I figured he just came to watch me work like he used to and I continued with my research.

"Hello Sakura- Chan! Tobi made a super fantastically yummy turkey dinner with all the fixings for dinner and you should come down and eat it!" Tobi yelled without warning. Before I could even reply he was on his way out the door in a kind of sprinting skip that was purely Tobi.

"A super fantastic turkey dinner with all the fixings…" I thought to myself.

"Actually it was a "super fantastically yummy turkey dinner with all the fixings", anyway what the hell was that about? He's acting weird… er…" Inner replied.

"Definitely weirder than usual. But then again everyone around here is acting weird lately, maybe there's a bug going around?" It sounds as plausible as anything else.

"If any one was sick don't you think we'd know about it? But seriously turkey dinner sounds really good right now, let's go eat."

"We can wait a little while more. I need to finish this as quickly as I can." I angrily replied. Unfortunately my stomach took that exact second to protest. I sigh as inner snickers, might as well go get some food before it's all gone.

As usual I walk into the room and everyone is suddenly very interested in something else, in this case their forks and knives. Unfortunately the only seat left open is between Sasori and Itachi. Usually I'd be happy to sit next to them because they always have interesting thoughts on everything, but as you probably figured out, this week everyone is acting insane. Well more insane than mass murdering super ninjas usually are…

Like in every "family" dinner bowls were passed around and the turkey was sliced. Everyone was eating happily and, to my great surprise, Tobi was a really good cook. Maybe I could get him to make some cheesecake, cherry cheesecake, yum.

"Sakura- Chan?" Tobi meekly asks.

"Yes Tobi?" I reply quietly. Tobi never does anything meekly and quite frankly I was kind of worried about him now.

"Well Sakura- Chan, Tobi and everyone else were wondering…" Tobi continued slowly.

Everyone else? What was everyone else wondering? I raise a perfectly groomed eyebrow, and wait for him to get to the point.

"Sakura- Chan, are you a virgin!" Tobi exclaimed quickly. Oh… My… God… I couldn't have heard that right…

"Excuse me?" I manage to say between clenched teeth. He did NOT just ask me that! I mean, I know he's a moron but really how could he just ask that! Even Tobi can't be that stupid.

"Well Tobi was just wondering because Hidan- San and Kisame- San were talking about that and then everyone else joined the conversation and before Tobi knew what was happening everyone was embarrassed and wondering if you were! Tobi knew! He just knew that Sakura- Chan was getting sad and Tobi doesn't like seeing Sakura- Chan sad." Tobi blurted quickly.

"Oh my god, is THAT why you all have been ignoring me completely for the last week!" I gasp. I glanced at each of their faces, all showing remorse and shame.

"I though you all hated me do you have any idea how that felt? Your all I have you jerks! The only friends I have left…" I said quietly willing myself not to cry. But damn it the tears escaped any way, I can't believe I was freaking crying!

"No, I have never had sex you bastards! What the hell does that have to do with anything at all!" I was furious. More than pissed I was irate, enraged, I was pissed! My teeth and fists clenches as I stood up and turned around hastily. I sprint out of the room and slam the heavy wooden door closed, sending it soaring off its hinges across the room and probably (from the commotion I hear) through part of the far wall. I have to get away now, or god help me I'm going to kill them all! If they want to act like that then fine!

"Two can play that game, or eight for that matter. If it's the last thing I do I'm going to avoid them like my life depends on it!" I mutter to myself. I'm so mad I barely hear Inner Sakura yelling and trying to break free. I'm half way down the hall before a thought hits me.

"I'm not fixing that you bastards!" I yell as I continue on my way to the training grounds. I just hope some rogue ninja happen to wander by; I really need to kill something right now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Line Break ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hehe, Sakura's mad. I just read all of your amazing reviews, and I want to cry I love you all so much! I feel so bad for not updating and I adore everyone who gave me suggestions as to where they think the story is going!

Any way I'm soooooo sorry for not updating in forever so here's another chapter to make up for the wait! Unfortunately now I have no idea where to go with this again… so tell me what you think! I love hearing from you!

V.N.G.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Naruto.

Rated M for cussing and adult situations.

SPECIAL THANKS TO: angel897 for all her amazing reviews! You practically own this plot with all the ideas you give me in your reviews! XD

"_**Inner Sakura"**_

"_Sakura's thoughts"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Line Break ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura POV

5:37Am… My alarm went off at 5:37Am on a Saturday. It doesn't help any that I have bruised and cuts everywhere from yesterday either, I probably shouldn't have gone after that thirty man squad of Mist ninja. Sure, it was an excellent distraction of the situation back at the base but I used all my chakra fighting and barely even made it back to the base before passing out.

I couldn't help but groan when a small ray of light hit my face through the crack in the shades. Ugh, why is my room always so bright? Wait… my room? But I crashed out on the couch, how could I possibly be in my room?

"_Did we sleepwalk here? Damn it inner please tell me you didn't take over while I was asleep." I ask inner._

"_**Nope, I was sleeping too. But… hey!"**_

"_What is it? Hurry up I want to go back to sleep" _

"_**Umm, Sakura? I think you should look at your arms…"**_

"_Huh? Why would I do that?"_

"_**Just do it!"**_inner insists loudly. I began to panic as inner continued to screech at me. I hesitantly drag one arm out from inside the blankets to find that my cuts and bruises were all wrapped in medical tape that smelled slightly of antiseptic.

"_What the hell? When did I wrap these?" _

"_**That's just it! WE didn't dress our wounds; we just passed out on the couch. **_

"_So if we didn't do it… then who did?_

"_**I don't know, but keep an eye out for any strange behaviors and well probably find out"**_

"_Stranger behaviors than the last week? That's going to be difficult…"_

"_**oh yeah, especially sense were not talking to them anymore…"**_

I sighed deeply, this was gonna be a long day. I shower quickly and dress in a black tank top with a black mesh undershirt and my black ninja pants like usual. After adding my Akatsuki cloak and ring to my outfit I leave my room and calmly walk toward the kitchen, all the while silently praying no one would be there.

Of course everyone was in the kitchen again, although no one was saying anything but that was fine with me. I head to the fridge and grab an apple then, taking a bite of my apple, pour myself a cup of hot coffee. I sigh to myself as the warm liquid hits my tongue.

"_the person that invented this stuff must be a god!"_

"_**hell yeah!"**_

I hear a slight cough behind me and turn around, my green chakra already centered in my hand to heal the person coughing, only to find everyone staring at me.

"_Dear god, that sigh must have gotten their filthy mind going."_

"_**Freaking perverts! Hey you already have your chakra going, you should just punch them all into next year!"**_

"_no, ill play nice for awhile, I wanna find out who bandaged my wounds last night remember?"_

"What are you all looking at?" I mutter just loud enough to hear before taking a sip of my coffee. My question was met with silence and I was beginning to get irritated. Finally after a long wait someone speaks up.

"So, what happened to you yesterday? You came back pretty beat up." Kisame says trying to feign nonchalance but it doesn't seem to be working. His question only angers me more though and my coffee cup shatters in my hand, causing glass to pierce my, already wounded, hand.

"shit!" I cry lightly.

"you alright girly?" Kisame says looking slightly shocked.

"just fucking peachy" I growl.

"great now she sounds like Hidan." Someone murmured, causing me to glare at everyone.

"its none of your freaking business fish face!" I mutter while trying my best to wipe off the freaking coffee I spilt on myself. Oh, and look, more cuts. Because that's exactly what I need right now, Not. Once I deem myself coffee free I summon just a bit of chakra to heal th hand.

"so…" I begin calmly. "who is it that bandaged my wounds yesterday and brought me to my room?" Silence and staring was the only reply I got.

"im not mad, I just wanna know." I mutter sourly, I'm so not in the mood to play games right now.

"Tobi was going to but when Tobi came back with Sakura-Chan's bandages Sakura- Chan was already gone!" Tobi practically screamed into my ear. "Is Tobi a good boy for trying Sakura- Chan! Tobi thinks hes a good boy!"

"Hmmm, no. Tobi's still a bad boy because of yesterday." I mutter clutching my ear.

"_**you've been muttering a lot lately." **_Inner muses, unfortunately I barely heard her above Tobi's wailing.

"! TOBI DOESN'T WANT TO BE A BAD BOYYYYYYYYY!" He screeches before running out of the room hysterically.

"Wow, I never thought that would upset him so much" I gasp.

"just leave him alone, he'll forget about it in a few minutes" Zetsu says.

"So, really, what happened to you last night? You had us all very worried." Sasori says quietly.

"what? Oh! I just vented my anger on thirty or so mist ninja" I reply smiling in remembrance. I noticed everyone backing away slightly at my evil looking grin. I turn around to leave only to bump into Itachi.

"Sakura, on behalf of everyone I would like to apologise for our… inappropriate conversation. We never should have thought of you like that." He says warily.

"Yeah, un. No one wanted to upset you, we were just messing around. I blame Hidan, un." Deidara says gingerly as if he thinks I'm gonna attack him.

"I agree, it's all Hidans fault" Kisame loudly adds.

"What the hell? I didn't do a damn thing!" Hidan gasps while choking on whatever he was eating. "I am sorry thought Sakura, but if anyone is to blame its Kisame. He started that conversation." Hidan whispers to me.

Next thing I knew Kisame and Hidan were wresting on the ground, the others were either cheering or placing bets on who would win, and I was being tackled to the ground by a hysterically sobbing Tobi. Just another day in the Akatsuki, I guess.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Line Break ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok so that's that for now. I didn't really know where to end this chapter so this is just it… idk. Is it good? Tell me so!

Oh and I wrote a funny one shot called "Speeding Lies" based on a joke I heard, so you can check that out if you want to.

Once again, im just gonna say I have no idea where this story is going and I really do take every review into consideration when I write! Tell me what you want to happen! I LOVE reviews and I reply to everyone I can!

If anyone else gives me lots of super awesome ideas for this story, ill add you in the special thanks for the next chapter! =D


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Naruto.

Rated M for cussing and adult situations.

"_**Inner Sakura"**_

"_Sakura's thoughts"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Line Break ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura POV

Not much happened after everyone apologized in the kitchen. In fact, all the guys had been extremely nice for three days now, and frankly, it was nice. I had done next to nothing for three days and I loved it. It's like a mini vacation with no one running into my room to bother me at weird hours of the night. I guess no one was going on any big missions either sense the infirmary was empty.

I have done more girly stuff in the past three days than ever before. I painted my fingers and toes, I used a facemask for the first time in weeks, I went out and got some new ninja clothes, and I even got my hair trimmed an inch. Life was good, and I was hoping it would never end.

_**Hey Sakura, do you notice anything weird about our room this morning?**_

_No inner, I don't because I am sleeping now._

_**You should wake up, were getting lazy, we didn't even notice someone come into our room last night.**_

I sat up quickly and began to look around the room. Crap, how could I not notice someone in my room? Wait…

_Inner, nothings different no one was in here._

_**Oh yes things are very different your just not paying enough attention. Look closer dummy. **_

I did look closer, and what I found shocked me. I stood up and walked to the far wall of my room, carved into aforementioned wall was the symbol of Jashin. In fact now that I looked closely everything in my room had the symbol of Jashin either carved or painted in what I hope is red paint.

_Oh he is so dead._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Line Break ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry it's so short, but that's all you get for now. I need your opinions on this people so send me a review saying:

1. Why did Hidan carve Jashin's symbol into everything in Sakura's room?

2. How does Sakura react?

3. What do YOU want to happen next?

I rely on you people! =D


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Naruto.

Rated M for cussing and adult situations.

SPECIAL THANKS TO: CryingSnowBlossom for mentioning cookies. And to Finatora for giving me such an enthusiastic review that made me want to write this!

"_**Inner Sakura"**_

"_Sakura's thoughts"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Line Break ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura POV

All she could see was red, and not just because she was mad. There was blood everywhere she looked. Blood was pooled on the floor, dripping down the walls and off of various weapons, but no where is the source of her rage. Well… was the source of her rage, its hard to be angry when staring at a literal blood bath. The silver haired man was no where to be found in the sickening room.

"_**What the hell does he do in here"**_

"_That's one question I never ever want to answer…"_

Backing out of the room slowly I decided to ask around instead of just looking for Hidan myself. I briskly walked down the hallway to the living room. I was met with an unsurprising sight of all the guys gathered in the large plush room. Itachi and Sasori were reading, Deidara was intently sculpting some kind of lizard, Tobi was watching Zetsu trim a bonsai tree. Kisame, Kakuzu, and Hidan were playing pool in the back of the room while loudly complaining about something.

"HIDAN!" I growl. Said silver haired priest slowly turned and stared at me completely blank faced.

"Yes, Sakura?" He flatly replied. Oh he was so pushing his luck now. I march up to him angrily and shoved my hairbrush right in front of his face.

"What the hell is this?" I hissed.

"Well" he began "it looks like a hairbrush…" He said looking slightly confused. I had to sigh at his reply, I should have known this wouldn't be easy.

"I mean, why the hell is your god's symbol engraved into my hairbrush, and for that matter everything in my room?"

"Sakura! Are you converting to be with me?" Hidan said looking shocked yet weirdly pleased. This was so not how this conversation was supposed to go.

"No as a matter of fact, I woke up and everything in my room was graffiti'd all over with this symbol!"

"Well I didn't do it…" He said. I was about to punch him until I realized he looked just as confused as I did.

"You really didn't do it?" I asked shocked by this new revelation.

"Actually we just got back from a mission, theres no way he had time to graffiti everything in your room." Kakuzu muttered while lining up his shot. He was weirdly good at pool, Maybe I should ask him to teach me someday.

"so it really wasn't you?" I said turning to Hidan.

"Nope not me…" He said. I turned and walked out of the room without another word, If Hidan didn't paint all over my room who the hell did?

"_**Maybe someone was trying to frame him…" **_Inner piped in. Huh, I guess that would make sense but who would want me to be mad at Hidan? I walk slowly back to my room to contemplate that question. When I reached my room I realized that now id have to clean everything in my room and hope the paint came off… where would cleaning supplies be? I suppose I should find someone and ask.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAN~" I heard someone shriek as I turned the corner into the kitchen. I look up to fine Tobi standing in front of me in a frilly pink apron and chef hat holding a plate of steaming cookies. Upon further inspection I noticed that the apron was not only pink and frilly but had the words "Made with LOVE" in shiny pink print. I pause not knowing exactly what to make of this situation.

"Sakura-chan!" Tobi said, pulling me back into reality as I tried my hardest to focus on what he was saying and not his outfit.

"Yes Tobi?" I slowly replied.

"Tobi made cookies!" Tobi squealed happily. "Sakura-chan should try some of Tobi's special cookies!"

Somehow I don't think that's a good idea, but its Tobi right? Whats the worst that could happen? So against my better judgment I reached out and took one of the cookies off of the plate, smelling it slightly before deeming it edible. Taking a bite I realized just how wrong I was as everything went black and I passed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 10 Minutes Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"OH MY GOD TOBI KILLED SAKURA, YEAH!"

"That bastard!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Line Break ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well that's it for now, not sure how much I like it. =/

So theres still some unanswered questions like

Who brought Sakura to bed in chapter 5?

Why did someone try to frame Hidan by drawing Jashin's symbol all over her room?

What the hell was in those cookies!

And what do YOU want to happen next?

I need your help people! TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT!


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Naruto.

Rated M for cussing and adult situations.

SPECIAL THANKS TO: 00Sakura00 who went and reviewed almost every chapter for me!

"_**Inner Sakura"**_

"_Sakura's thoughts"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Line Break ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once again Sakura woke up in her room with no idea how she got there. She faintly remembered Tobi and his toxic cookies, but that didn't seem important now, at least not as important as the body she was curled up against. Holding back a shriek she slowly de-tangled her limbs from the mysterious body in her bed and moved toward her kunai holster just across the room.

She reached out for her kunai only for a figure to appear directly behind her and harshly grad her arm, while the figures other hand clamped itself over her mouth. In full panic mode Sakura quickly bit the offending hand and twisted out of the beings grip.

Grabbing a kunai Sakura turned around ready to fight, only to be met with the complete blackness of the room.

"Shit where did he go?" She thought to herself.

"_**Behind you!"**_ Inner screeched.

She readied a punch for his face as she spun around, only to be tripped by the assailant. As she fell she randomly gripped onto the first thing she could, she grabbed the mystery man's face. In less than a second she simultaneously removed a mask she didn't know he was wearing and glimpsed the face of her attacker. As her head hit the cold concrete floor Sakura let out a blood curling scream just before she passed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Line Break ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay people, that's it for now. I just wanted to get SOMETHING out for you lovely reviewers/ readers. I feel bad that I haven't updated in a while. =/ I'm sorry its so short, but ill try harder!


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Naruto.

Rated M for cussing and adult situations.

SPECIAL THANKS TO: Everyone who bothered to review. I try my hardest to respond to EVERY review but I feel like I forget some sometimes, sorry for that.

"_**Inner Sakura"**_

"_Sakura's thoughts"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Line Break ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her head hurt. A lot. And the worst part was that no matter how hard she searched her mind she couldn't remember why her head hurt so badly. She tried to open her eyes only to be met with a piercing light shining above her.

"Well at least I'm in my own room" She thought to herself. Sighing in frustration she rolled over planning to fall back asleep, when a voice cut the air. 

"Are you awake now, un?" came a voice from somewhere across the room. She knew that voice but where had she heard it before? It seemed so familiar… opening her eyes again she squinted at the figure sitting by the door of her room.

"Deidara?" she questioned noticing the blur of blonde hair. "what happened, I feel like I fought an entire village."

"Actually I was hoping you could tell me, un" he said solemnly.

"Huh? Why are you in my room?" she continued.

"You don't remember? You screamed last night and woke up the whole base, un. When we got here you were passed out on the floor with your head bleeding. It looked like you got in a fight, un." He said, his eyes widening slightly. She searched her mind again, had she gotten in a fight? It would explain her injuries but she just couldn't remember.

"I don't remember anything before Tobi's toxic cookies." She said repressing a shudder. "but you didn't answer my last question. Why are you in my room?

"Well, we were worried about you so we've been taking shifts watching you to make sure nothing happened to you again right now its my turn." He replied lightly.

"Really now? That's so nice, but I can look after myself just fine" she said darkly. Who the hell did they think they were? Sakura Haruno can look after herself just fine!

"We weren't trying to baby you or anything, we were just worried. When I saw you laying there I… I thought you were dead" he said looking at the floor sadly.

"_**That's so cute, he was worried for you! Did you notice how he said I instead of WE?" **_Inner squealed.

"Oh" was all she said before beginning to carefully head her head, wincing slightly at how deep the cut really was. Deidara watched her with rapt attention; he always liked seeing her chakra in action. It amazed him how the light green glow could both create craters the size of a mountain and yet heal the smallest of cells in the human body.

"Good you're both here" Zetsu said as he began to slowly morph out of the wall.

"Zetsu, what are you doing here, un?" Deidara asked the now fully formed ninja.

"You two have an exchange mission. Just bring this scroll to an accomplice in Suna and retrieve the scroll he has for us. There's more information in here." Ha said handing Deidara a large important looking scroll and a thin mission scroll.

"Are you up for this Sakura? If you're still injured we can get Tobi to go with Deidara instead?" Zetsu added almost silently. Seeing the blonde man wince out of the corner of her eye Sakura decided she would save the blonde from having to deal with his partner for a while.

"Of course Zetsu, I'm perfectly fine now. Well be ready to leave in an hour." She replied with a smile. Zetsu nodded and left the room. Sakura got up from her bed and began to gather the necessities for her mission seeing as they'd be gone for about four days if they traveled at top speed. Noticing Deidara hadn't left yet she turned to face him.

"Well?" she said questioningly.

"If you really think your up for this ill meet you in the kitchen in an hour, un." He said sighing.

"See you then" she replied lightly. He was really worried for her and although his feelings were appreciated she couldn't help but feel a little put down.

"I'll just have to show him I'm fine" She said while continuing to pack.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Line Break ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wow! Another chapter already I'm on a roll! This chapter was really hard for me to write though. I finally know where to go with this story and have it all planned out in my head but I'm just not sure how to put it down on paper. =/

Anyway, I need topics for Deidara and Sakura to talk about while on their mission! If you can think of anything funny for the next chapter ill be sure to mention you in my next "Special thanks section"! =D

Oh and a lemon may not be too far away for Sakura and _somebody_ either so review my darlings!


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Naruto.

Rated M for cussing and adult situations.

SPECIAL THANKS TO: Kupcake1010 for chatting with me when I was stuck on this chapter, and for gracing me with her ponderings.

"_**Inner Sakura"**_

"_Sakura's thoughts"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Line Break ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Sakura POV)

An Hour later Sakura and Deidara had begun their journey. Deidara had summoned one of his clay birds, promising it would make their long trip almost two days shorter. Sakura watched in amazement as they flew over the world, she gasped noticing a small lake completely surrounded by the forest.

"Did you see that lake? I didn't even know that was there!" she said yelling slightly to be heard over the sound of wind rushing past them.

"You miss a lot of things when your on the ground, un. That's why I like being in the sky, the world cant hide its true self when your this high above it, un." He said glancing at a passing cloud. Slowly soaring high above the ground Sakura couldn't help but think that he was right. The world is a scary, dark place full of lies and pain, but up here everything glowed with honesty and life. Everything was real, and she could easily get used to being up here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Line Break ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Deidara POV)

Flying was freedom. It was as simple at that. Flying was the ultimate escape from the world, and he just couldn't get enough. Between the serene landscape below and the knowledge that nothing could touch him this high up he felt pretty, well, godlike. And having the pretty pink haired girls back against his chest and his arms around her slim waist as they flew didn't hurt either.

"Hold on tight, we gotta go higher pretty fast" he said suddenly noticing the b;ack clouds that had begun quickly approaching while he was lost in thought.

"What? Why?" Sakura responded looking slightly alarmed. Looks like he wasn't the only one whose mind was in another world.

"Don't worry, un. We just need to get above those storm clouds." He said while nodding toward the offending clouds.

"Oh wow. I didn't even notice!" she said.

Yeah, being up here kind of makes your mind wander, un. Now, hold on cause were going up!" he said not bothering to hide his chuckle when Sakura screamed as they quickly began to fly almost straight up into the air. Once they had risen above the clouds the pinkette turned slightly to glare at him, unknowingly rubbing against his lower body in such an amazing way.

"You could have warned me." She hissed at him.

"I did warn you. Besides I wouldn't let you fall, un." He said smirking at her.

"Jeez, cocky much?" She shot back.

"Very much." He replied raising one eyebrow at her while still smirking. A light shade of pink settled on her cheek as she turned around with a huff while muttering about blonde jerks.

He couldn't help the passing thought of how much fun she would be with a few beers in her. He decided she definitely needed to loosen up and have some fun and that he absolutely had to take her out drinking later to find out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Line Break ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There's a little bit of DeiSaku for you. Getting into Deidara's head is always fun for me! There's possibly more to come before things get serious again?

OMG your all so amazing! 10 chapters people! And this story had even been added into two C2's with some of my favorite Authors! YOUR ALL WONDERFUL!

Oh and any suggestions what drunk Sakura would do? I'd love to hear your ideas anytime!


End file.
